


An ode to remember

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letter her father wrote her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: The legacy her father left her always helped!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



“1 out of about 65 million people in the UK, 1 out around 8 million people who share the city of London with you. You are 1 out of the 3/4th of a billion people in Europe, out of about 7 billion people living on this earth. 

1 out of about 7,000,000,000 people living and breathing and surviving on our blue planet. 

Earth. One small planet in the solar system. Which occupies a small corner in our galaxy, the Milky Way. Which in turn is one of the millions of galaxies in the skies.

Feet to miles to light years to eons… And you are just one person.

Makes one feel pretty insignificant if you think about it.

But then you are not a ‘standalone’. 

You are made of 206 bones, multiple organs, millions of veins and arteries and capillaries, trillions of nerve ends.

Which further are made of smaller and smaller particles, all moving, all functioning, all existing, living just for you. 

As farther as you can travel away, the same distance you can travel within. Its a similar journey; inwards or outwards.

And at the centre of it all are you. No matter how small, you are always bigger and no matter how big, you are always smaller.

You are a part of the wondrous universe around you and you enclose a whole wonder within you.

You are never solitary. You always matter.”

.

.

.

 . Molly was sent the letter by her father while she was struggling to deal with his illness, unable to come to term with the fact that her closest family might be no more. Her father had left the words of his wisdom behind just for her. He knew how scared she was to be alone and yet that was an eventuality that was soon to arrive.

It was a prayer, a love song to herself, for herself.

Sherlock wasn’t the first one to tell her, she already knew in her heart and mind and was braced by the knowledge that she most definitely did matter. 

But it did help to know that she had a presence in his universe also.


End file.
